masamunekuns_revengefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wagamama MIRROR HEART
Wagamama MIRROR HEART es el tema de apertura del anime Masamune-kun no Revenge. Es interpretado por Ohashi Ayaka. Letra Japonés = ワガママMIRROR HEART　逆さまな瞳を見てよ ねぇ、綺麗なだけじゃ強がれない そう、薔薇にも棘がついてるでしょ？ “傷付いてもいいよ”なんてタイプでもない ぶつかって誤魔化したよ　PURE SIGN どこか　もどかしくって なにか　あふれそうで PLEASE DON’T！PLEASE WAIT！ 叫びたいのに… ワガママMIRROR HEART　逆さまに純情揺れて キミからはウラハラに映るの？ それでもMIRROR HEART　盾よりも剣な行動論 ガラス細工より繊細なのよ分かるでしょ　気づいてよ だから強制！ 私をまるごと見つめてほしいの 全部ヨユーなフリで受けとって　SHY BOY？ STOP　そのラインから踏み込まないで WHY　どうしてルール守れないの？ 発動しちゃう意地っ張りは防衛ホンノウよ そうやって誤魔化すのは　WHAT IS THIS？ やめて覗かないで なんて言わせないで PLEASE DON’T！PLEASE WAIT！ ジワリ焦るのを…悟らないでよ カタクナMIRROR GIRL　なにもかも反転させて 真実もウラハラに映したい お茶目なMIRROR GIRL　期待ごと振ってあげるから そんなイージーに絆されナイよ知ってるでしょ？ …そういうコトよ ヨワムシMIRROR HEART いつだって天邪鬼 素直にはなれない…なってあげない ワガママMIRROR HEART　逆さまに純情揺れて キミからはウラハラに映るの？ それでもMIRROR HEART　盾よりも剣な行動論 ガラス細工より繊細なのよ分かるでしょ　気づいてよ だから強制！ 私をまるごと見つめてほしいの 私のどこかを置いてかないで 全部ヨユーなフリで笑ってみせてよ ムチャ振り・嘘・ホント―――受けとって　SHY BOY？ |-| Romaji= Wagamama mirror heart sakasama na hitomi o mite yo Nee, kirei na dake ja tsuyogarenai Sou, bara ni mo toge ga tsuiteru desho? "Kizu tsuitemo ii yo" nante taipu demo nai Butsukatte gomakashita yo pure sign Dokoka modokashikutte Nanika afuresou de Please don't! Please wait! Sakebitai no ni Wagamama mirror heart sakasama ni junjou yurete Kimi kara wa urahara ni utsuru no? Soredemo mirror heart tate yorimo tsurugi na koudouron Garasuzaiku yori sensai na no yo wakaru desho kidzuite yo Dakara kyousei! Watashi o marugoto mitsumetehoshii no Zenbu yoyuu na furi de uketotte shy boy? Stop sono rain kara fumikomanaide Why doushite ruuru mamorenai no? Hatsudou shichau ijippari wa bouei honnou yo Sou yatte gomakasu no wa what is this? Yamete nozokanaide Nante iwasenaide Please don't! Please wait! Jiwari aseru no o... Satoranaide yo Kataku na mirror heart nanimokamo hanten sasete Shinjitsu mo urahara ni utsushitai Ochame na mirror heart kitaigoto futteageru kara Sonna iijii ni hodasarenai yo shitteru desho? ...Sou iu koto yo Yowamushi mirror heart Itsudatte amanojaku Sunao ni wa narenai... Natteagenai Wagamama mmirror heart sakasama ni junjou yurete Kimi kara wa urahara ni utsuru no? Soredemo mirror heart tate yori mo tsurugi na koudou ron Garasuzaiku yori sensai na no yo wakaru desho kidzuite yo Dakara kyousei! Watashi o marugoto mitsumetehoshii no Watashi no dokoka o oitekanaide Zenbu yoyuu na furi de uketotte shy boy? |-| En Español = Este egoísta espejo del corazón...mira a través de esos ojos invertidos! Oye, no puedes jugar duro con solo verte lindo todo el tiempo- Si, igual que una rosa que siempre tiene espinas. No soy realmente el tipo que se deja herir por voluntad propia, Así que me puse a mi misma en un camino de colisión para probar que era pura. Pero una parte de mi se ve rara... Algo empieza a desbordarse... Aunque solo quiera gritar, "POR FAVOR NO! ESPERA!!" Este egoísta espejo del corazón...su pureza se balancea, colgando boca abajo; Esta reflexión aparece detrás de donde te encuentras? Si fuese así, este espejo del corazón latirá más como una espada que como un escudo... Pero es más frágil que el vidrio- Lo entiendes, verdad? Vamos ve tu capturalo! !Tendré que obligarte! Quiero que me mires completamente! Haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada...no iras a tomarlo todo, chico timido? Detente! no pases por esa línea! Por qué!? Por qué no puedes seguir las reglas? Esta obstinación repentina es un instinto protector, Pero cuando cubre mis verdaderas intenciones, pienso, "Que es esto?" No me hagas decirlo: Regresa! no mires dentro! "POR FAVOR NO! ESPERA!!" por favor no te des cuenta...de lo nerviosa que me estoy poniendo! Esta obstinada chica del espejo quiere que la vuelvas -Quiero reflejar esta verdad hacia atrás también! esta chica espía traviesa rechazará todas sus expectativas- No se moverá tan fácilmente, pero lo sabes, no? Así es como es! Este débil reflejo del corazón Siempre es tan contrario. No puede ser honesto con sí mismo ... no te harán las cosas fáciles a ti! Este egoísta espejo del corazón...su pureza se balancea, colgando boca abajo; Esta reflexión aparece detrás de donde te encuentras? Si fuese así, este espejo del corazón latirá más como una espada que como un escudo... Pero es más frágil que el vidrio- Lo entiendes, verdad? Vamos ve tu capturalo! !Tendré que obligarte! Quiero que me mires completamente! Dame una sonrisa, fingiendo que nada ha pasado! mis irracionales...mentiras...verdades-no te dejarán tomarlo todo, chico timido? |-| En Inglés = Selfish Mirror Heart Lyrics This selfish mirror-heart… look into these upside-down eyes! Y’know, you can’t play tough just by looking pretty all the time— Yeah, just like how a rose always has its thorns. I’m not really the type to allow myself to be hurt of my own accord, So I put myself on a collision course to prove I was pure. But a part of me seems strange… Something seems about to overflow… Even though I just wanna scream, “PLEASE DON’T! PLEASE WAIT!” This selfish mirror-heart… purity sways, hanging upside-down; Does this reflection appear backward from where you stand? Even so, this mirror-heart will beat more like a sword than a shield… But it’s more fragile than glass— You understand, right? C’mon and catch on! I’ll just have to force you! I want you to gaze upon me in my entirety! Pretending like it’s nothing at all… won’t you take it all in, Shy Boy? Stop! Don’t step past that line! Why?! Why can’t you just follow the rules? This sudden obstinance is a protective instinct, But when it covers up my true intentions, I think, “What is this?” Don’t make me say it: Get back! Don’t peer inside! “PLEASE DON’T! PLEASE WAIT!” Please don’t realize… how flustered I’m getting! This obstinate mirror-girl wants you to turn her around— I want to reflect this truth backward too! This mischievous mirror-girl will turn down all your expectations— She won’t be so easily moved, but you know that, don’t you? …that’s just how it is! This weak mirror-heart Is always so contrary. It can’t be honest with itself… it won’t make things that easy on you! This selfish mirror-heart… purity sways, hanging upside-down; Does this reflection appear backward from where you stand? Even so, this mirror-heart will beat more like a sword than a shield… But it’s more fragile than glass— You understand, right? C’mon and catch on! I’ll just have to force you! I want you to gaze upon me in my entirety! Don’t just leave part of me behind! Give me a smile, pretending like it’s nothing at all! My unreasonableness… lies… truths— won’t you take them all in, Shy Boy? Curiosidades *"Wagamama MIRROR HEART" es el quinto single lanzado por Ohashi Ayaka. *Se lanzó en dos versiones: una edición "Ayaka" de CD + DVD y una edición "Aki" únicamente en CD. *La propia cantante es la seiyu de Aki en la serie. Videos Wagamama mirror heart - Op completo Categoría:Canciones